AoKaga - Will you marry me?
by NAOKINanae
Summary: I actually started on this sometime back but didn't have the chance to finish it up! Backlogs backlogs everywhere ( ; ;) I hope you will like this series i've written! Thank you! Photo Credits to Megumonster


Aomine's arms slid down Kagami's back in a seductive manner, leaving Kagami gasping for air as he was being enchanted by Aomine's strong hands which left a heating sensation with every touch. Kagami began to stutter, "D-Daiki… Wait…" Kagami protested weakly. Aomine pretended to take no notice of Kagami's weak protests and continued ravishing the red heads body. Kagami placed his hands on Aomine's shoulders as Aomine inches closer to him, Kagami's mouth opened and moans escaped from his mouth as Aomine took his nipple into his mouth, suckling it till it was a colour of red. Licking every nook and cranny of Kagami's body, Aomine can't seem to get enough of maintaining the bodily contact he has with Kagami, "Do you like it this way?" Aomine whispered into Kagami's ear as his hand slid down to Kagami's tender hole, teasing and embarrassing Kagami altogether. "St-Stop…" Kagami tried to push Aomine's fingers away from his sensitive opening. However Aomine immediately inserted his fingers into Kagami's aching hole, scissoring his way around it, hitting all of Kagami's lusty spots.

As Kagami's opening begins to drip with sticky fluid, Aomine leaned forward to lock a passionate kiss between them. As their tongues slid in and out of each other's moist mouths, Kagami attempted to push Aomine over and top him instead, with a lot of effort, Kagami caught Aomine by surprised and made it seem as though their roles has just been switched. Aomine smirked and slid his hands to Kagami's butt cheeks, giving them a few slaps, "What?!" Kagami exclaimed and in an attempt to shield his butt from Aomine's slaps, his supporting hand gave way and he crashed into the laying Aomine's chest. "Hahaha! Bakagami!" Aomine's fingers instantaneously entered Kagami's moist opening again as he chuckled, massaging his insides and finding his prostrate, driving Kagami crazy with pleasure. Kagami lay against Aomine's firm body, gripping Aomine's shoulders, leaving behind marks. Kagami was moaning seductively as he panted heavily, his face filled with lustful desire as his body convulsed in pleasure.

Aomine slowly moved atop of Kagami's body and slid his fingers out of Kagami's dripping hole while he pumped his hard member, "Blow me" Aomine turned Kagami over to face him and his husky voice reverberate through Kagami's body even as he was being commanded. Aomine's erection stood tall and proud, pre-cum staining his slit. "Da-Dai…" Kagami gazed up at the tanned male as Aomine tangled his fingers into the red heads hair, inching Kagami's mouth closer to his hard member. Kagami burned with desire, slurping the fluid leaking out of Aomine's hard rod, tonguing his slit ever so often and taking in the shaft deep into his mouth, his head bobbing to their rhythmic breathing. Aomine heaved a delightful sigh as he urged Kagami to take him deeper, Kagami felt light headed with desire while sucking on Aomine delightfully, he would occasionally glance up to face Aomine, flashing his lustful enchanting eyes, urging Aomine to plunge his manhood deep into Kagami's twitching hole.

Being taken in by Kagami's naughty glances, Aomine pulls Kagami closer to him whilst whispering into his ears, "Do you know, you're able to stir me up so badly with that look of yours" Aomine nibbled on Kagami's red ears causing him to moan in pleasure. Kagami rocked his hips and rubs his butt against Aomine's hard member, causing Aomine to jerk in pleasure. Kagami seems to have lost all senses and kept rubbing against Jr. Aomine in ecstasy. Aomine took Kagami's nipples between his fingers and rubbed them the way Kagami always loved it, "A-Ahh… Enn…." Kagami arched his back and leaned against Aomine as his body buckled, threatening to fall over.

Aomine continued teasing Kagami, trying to tip him over the top with every movement he made. Unable to bear the teasing any longer, Kagami grabbed Aomine's shoulders and inched close to him, angling his twitching hole, nudging against Aomine's erection. Unable to maintain his cool, Aomine carefully pushed Kagami downwards, making Kagami sink deep into his erection.

The pace was slow and steady initially and soon after, they became a hot mess indulging in each other seeking satisfaction and with the need to quench their cravings for their companion. The sound of skin slapping against each other over and over was alluring to the ears, resulting in arousals reaching climax. Hands wandering around each other's body and planting messy kisses with the intention to mark one another. "You feel so good… Kagami…" Aomine growled as he thrust deeper and deeper into the red head, hitting all his sweet spots, the red head's mouth were apart, fingers digging into his dominating partner's skin, gasps and pants escaping his mouth while his partner thrusts in a rhythmic movement, Kagami's body was trembling with contentment and his body was instinctively rocking his hips to the pleasure he was feeling, the feeling of having aphrodisiac in their system.

"I'm… Coming…" Aomine leaned forward and kissed Kagami ferociously whilst pounding Kagami's slick hole with his manhood, pre-cum generously flowing from their seventh heaven sensations, soaking the sheets.

"Hey… Let's cum together Kagami…" Aomine's hand shifted to the base of Kagami's cock and he started to stroke it in rigid movements, pre-cum was flowing out of Kagami's slit and it made Aomine's hand a wet mess, Aomine lifted his hand and pressed it close to Kagami's face, "Can you see how excited you are? You really love me don't you" Aomine grinned and continued to pummel his partner's tight ass. Kagami shied away and tried to cover his face with the pillows that were surrounding them, however his body was telling otherwise, Kagami was still grinding against Aomine with all his might.

Aomine compelled to Kagami's advances as he burned with desire and the need for release. The thrusts became desperate and so did Kagami's cries, gripping onto each other tightly, clinging onto each other with deep affection as they both came to their climax. Aomine dropped onto bed, lying beside Kagami touching his face tenderly as he smiled. Aomine inched closer to Kagami and hugged him with delight, pecking a sweet kiss on his cheeks.

"It's stuffy, don't stick too close to me" Kagami retorted as he gently pushed Aomine to the other end of the bed. Still, Aomine rolled over to Kagami's side again grinning slyly with a mischievous look on his face, "Hey Kagami…"

"What…?" Kagami arched an eyebrow while eyeing Aomine.

"Isn't your birthday around the corner?" Aomine leaned in closer towards Kagami and blew into his ear, causing Kagami to blush and move away as his body trembled, remembering Aomine's touch.

"Yeah… It is… What about it?" Kagami's body shook in Aomine's arms as Aomine embraced him fondly.

"Look forward to what this reliable boyfriend has in mind for you" Aomine pointed at himself confidently and beamed brightly.

"Please don't repeat what happened last year" Kagami groaned as he remembered the past…

\- Hello everyone! NAOKINanae here! Thanks for taking the time to read my Fic! This is my first AoKaga Fic and I really hope you guys like it! If you've read my previous Fics, they're all tragedy because tragedy is my forte. So I really hope this Fic won't end up being a tragedy HAHAAH! Unlike the rest of my Fics, this will have more chapters instead of just one! Next chapter will have more smut and about what Aomine has planned as well as what actually happened last year HAHAH! Though it really depends on when I can update… I will do my best! Thank you very much! -


End file.
